In view of the changing pattens of delivery of psychiatric services emphasizing local care and resulting in the concentration of the mentally ill in local communities, a study is proposed which will consider alternatives to hospitalization from the perspective of optimizing factors facilitating the social integration of these individuals. Based on work previously completed with predictors of social integration in California and Saskatchewan, Canada, the study will continue to refine a measure of an individual's level of social integration and assess the level of social integration of individuals with a history of psychiatric treatment who reside in different types of community based sheltered-care facilities. The project will be conducted in three phases. The first phase involves the continued data analysis of 733 structured interviews with a probability sample of all non-retarded former mental patients, between 18 and 65 years old living in sheltered care facilities and with the operators of these facilities in California, and a comparable sample of 134 interviews in Saskatchewan, Canada. The second phase of the project involves a study of the sheltered-care service system for a comparable population in the United Kingdom. The third phase of the study will consider the relationship between the British sheltered-care service system and that currently available in California and Saskatchewan, Canada. In continuing the analysis of the California and Saskatchewan sheltered-care facility data, we will attempt to develop facility types and match residents to facilities in a manner which maximizes resident level of social integration. In surveying a comparable sample of sheltered-care residents (N equals 300) and facilities (N equals 300) in the United Kingdom, we will endeavor to distinguish facility types currently unavailable or not previously distinguished in the California and Saskatchewan samples. In addition, we will endeavor to ascertain the characteristics of the residents in the United Kingdom's sheltered-care facilities.